


Exposure

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the dimmest surroundings, they exude enough light between the two of them to rouse a flame..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

 

* * *

 

 _"It's useful that she'll always be shorter than me"_ Maki thought as she placed her hands around Nico's waist, her mind not registering the inpatient red eyes looking up at her.

The music in the club had steady been rising so both of them took solace in a corner that seemed to be out of view from the main floor, the dancing figures of people blocking all viewing opportunities of them.

"Hey, Maki-chan, earth to Makiiii!".

 _"Will always be just as annoying too_ " the redhead frowned, "You know I'm right in front of you, there's no need to shout".

"Well I wouldn't have to if you stopped zoning out. Seriously, are there clouds in that head of yours?" Nico replied, placing her hands on Maki's shoulder.

"I wish there was when it comes to dealing with you. Something small and comforting as opposed to something small and snappy".

"Oh please, nothing is as soft or comforting as Nico", said woman replied and pushed up against Maki's body as if proving a point.

It worked as she noticed even in the dim lighting of the club that a blush had formed on the redhead's face.

"Yeah well, well-" she started to speak but was swiftly silence by Nico's unexpected kiss.

The feeling of Nico's lip-gloss melding with her own created a feeling of softness breaking through each layer, each being swept away as their lips swayed together. She'd never tire of tasting that sickeningly sweet strawberry flavour, just like her girlfriend who as irritating as she could be; would treasure her forever.

Pulling back, Nico saw Maki's hazy eyes looking at her like she was an art piece painted by Da Vinci himself, _"Mona Lisa's smile is so mediocre compared to Nico's"_   Maki mused with a smile.

"Really? You think so?" Nico beamed, lacing her fingers behind the taller woman's neck.

"Huh, what?" Maki questioned as she snapped out of her daze when Nico's fingers grazed her neck.

"That my smile is better than Mona's?".

"Who's Mona?".

"Maki-chaan!".

The redhead grinned and pecked at the lips she was exchanging kisses and insults with not long ago, she wouldn't have it any other way, "I'm kidding & yes, it is even more beautiful than hers".

It was Nico's turn to blush, "You can be so sweet sometimes you know. Unless you're just being nice because it's my birthday..yeah, that's it!".

"Oh shut up! Anyone else I would've sent them on a hike where they'd never find their way back by now" Maki replied, rolling her eyes and pulling on Nico's black top that was tucked into her red skirt, "But I would be bored without you so I can't do that to you"

The signature 'I'm too proud to say I need you so I'll give you a back handed compliment instead' gesture.

"Just bored huh?" Nico asked, raising a dark eyebrow and twirled the tips of the redhead's hair.

Maki trailed one hand up Nico's body, purposefully slowing down when she got to the swell of her chest, "And..lonely".

"What..what else?" Nico breathed out when she felt Maki apply a small squeeze to one of her breasts.

The music had switched to something of a slower variety, the people around them falling into couples and swaying hypnotically against the sound of the drawn out percussives laced with a light and melodious piano line flowing through it. With a crisp and subtle bass line that accentuated the sound structures of the track, it allowed those dancing to it to get intimate & sensual with their partner.

Maki took advantage of it and wrapped one arm around Nico's hips, allowing them to move in unison and then put her thigh between the shorter woman's; making her spread them enough so she could snake her other hand back down and trail her fingers over the waistband.

"Frustrated...definitely frustrated" she answered and kept her eyes locked onto the red pair staring with growing desire at her.

"Why frustrated?" Nico questioned as her lips ghosted over Maki's they were that close.

Sliding her hand down Nico's skirt without making it obvious; she dipped them both, bending at the knees and then pushed herself over Nico's hips with slight aggression, hearing the shorter woman release a hiss between her teeth which made her smirk.

"Because not being able to touch you.." Maki whispered whilst kissing her way over Nico's cheek and then to her ear, "Would drive me insane" she finished and bit down on her ear lobe.

"Maki-chan" came Nico's breathy response and it made the redhead twirl her tongue over her it in between her teeth.

Still swaying against each, Nico had one hand in Maki's hair and the other clamped down on the back of her neck when the redhead had moved her mouth down to where her jaw and ear met, sucking on the skin with fervour. She was relived that the music was sill loud enough to conceal her sighs of content.

That sigh turned into a guttural moan when Nico felt Maki's hand continue its journey across her thigh and hover over her centre. She squeezed her legs tight and pushed against Maki's body to elevate the need to be touched but Maki seemed to have other ideas.

"I can't get inside if you don't open your thighs for me Nico-chan" Maki said into the side of her neck, nipping at the skin and then licking over it to sooth it.

Nico wasn't sure how long it would be till her knees gave out but this unusually forward side of her girlfriend was something worth pushing.

"So bold tonight aren't we".

"So wet tonight aren't we" Maki hit back as she slid her palm over the material of Nico's underwear.

Nico bit back another sign & whined, "That's cheating..".

"Do you want me to stop?" the redhead asked in-between the kisses on Nico's neck.

"Dont you dare" she said firmly, dipping head back so that Maki could move her mouth over other locations on her neck.

She whimpered and gripped Maki's shoulder when she felt a fingers crawl inside her underwear, the redhead's palm fitting snugly over her centre. The contact made her push her hips into Maki's hands, yearning for more but she only teased her by running the middle finger up her opening. It was the feeling of the neatly trimmed short nail of the finger running over the sensitive flesh that made Nico gasp and lean onto Maki's shoulder, gripping her tight; her hands clawing at the other one.

Maki smirked at her advantage over the usually confident and mouthy woman; having Nico this docile, withering under her touch and shuddering her name out was something she'd take pride in. More so because she was the only one allowed to get the dark haired idol in such a way.

"Maki.." Nico groaned, "Stop thinking and start doing...please".

"Well since you asked so nicely" Maki said and kissed her ear whilst sliding her finger in slowly.

Nico's walls engulfed it & she started to move in and out of her in a steadfast manner before slipping in the pointing finger. She was trying to keep the shorter woman as still as possible whilst focusing on the track that was playing; making sure their movements was timed right and looked as natural as possible.

Mind you, with Nico's erratic breathing and bites to her shoulder & with her own muffled groans, that may have been easier said than done.

Still, the daring and unusual situation was proving to be an extra stimulant as Maki continued to move her fingers in Nico, making sure to draw it out and press against her walls when sliding out.

Nico's senses felt every cell and detail of Maki's fingers twirling and gliding inside of her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on before she actually made the redhead bleed with how hard she sank her teeth into her shoulder.

Maki sensed that her girlfriend was close and swayed their hips from left to right before using her thumb to finally connect with Nico's hardening nub. She yelped out and pushed Maki into the wall behind her for support and more contact; more or less rubbing herself over Maki's fingers and thumb.

"Let go Nico-chan, I've got you".

Nico did just that as the last strokes of Maki's thumb pushing down on her clit mixed in with the feeling of the two fingers that were working her from the inside let loose; undoing her pleasure knots and letting the orgasm take over her. Maki breathed hard and held onto Nico, making sure that the latter didn't fall back when she tilted her head with her eyes clamped shut. The redhead took the opportunity to kiss her way up the shorter woman's throat whilst using her tongue to swipe over each kiss. She could feel each breath crawling up Nico's throat along with her name being repeated over and over, the hands behind her neck keeping her locked there.

Maki kept her hands in her, lazily moving them around as Nico's post orgasmic state came to a close; the subtle shudders moving up her small body as she moved her head to face Maki again. She opened her eyes to find the intense violet eyes she could happily drown herself in looking at her with love and longing. The haunting glare of them made Nico involuntarily moan again.

"Stop that" she whispered and captured Maki's lips into her own, swiping her tongue on and around it.

"Stop what?" Maki asked and pulled back to breath, diluted red eyes looking right into her.

"Looking at me like you're about to rip off my clothes right here".

"But.." Maki started to say as Nico ran her thumb over her lips, "What if I want to?".

Nico grinned which earned a bite to her thumb from Maki who pouted, "Oh you already have. Now it's my turn" and pulled Maki out of the club, remembering she had the redhead's car keys in her skirt pocket.

She was sure the others won't notice them gone for a little while.  
  


They may have been hidden away in the haze of bodies dancing but they hadn't noticed that they were almost in direct view of the rest of the ex members of Muse. At least direct enough for the women to know exactly why and where Nico's thighs were apart and why Maki's eyes were practically glowing, the strobe lights making them seem even more dazzling than they already were.

Kotori was busy trying to revive a passed out Umi who had barely managed to croak out her signature shameless as Nico's silhouette of her face exposed her mouth opening, an unmistakable image of a moan coming out.

Hanayo's cry of "Somebody save me!" snapped Rin out of her curious gazing at the couple, quickly putting her hands over Hanayo's eyes and moving her face to face the wall.

"It's okay Kayo-chin! They..uhm, they will be.." she stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence but still surprised at the boldness of both of them.

Meanwhile, a red faced Eli had her hands covering Honoka's eyes, trying to save her innocence even though she was quiet sure that her and Tsubasa were most likely engaging in those activities already.

"Aw Eli-chan!" Honoka pouted and tried to pry the blonde's hands away.

"Trust me Honoka, something's you don't need to see" Eli said, shaking her head, "One has an idol reputation to maintain & the other a respected and sought after doctor. Jeez, you'd think they'd be a bit more careful".

She suddenly felt a warm breath coating her ear, the lips of none other than Nozomi of course.

"I don't know Elicchi, they both seem to be in..perfect.." she stopped to kiss Eli's ear, "Synch".

"No-Nozomi!".

"Hey hey! What's happening? Nozomi-chan, why did Eli-chan scream!?".

"I can make her scream much louder than that" Nozomi grinned into the back of Eli's neck, briskly moving her full lips along the skin.

The blonde simply froze, her body unable to not react to her spouse's lustful antics.

"Eli-chan, your hands are kinda sweaty" Honoka stated, gripping her fingers and prodding them.

She heard Nozomi giggle at Eli's scolding, "Behave, we are in a public place!".

"That didn't stop Nico-chan or Maki-chan, it looked like fun dont you think Elicchi".

Nozomi slid her hands under them hem of Eli's top, her warm hands trailing over the blonde's curvaceous waist & laughed when she felt her squirm and tut in disapproval.

Kotori had managed to rouse the unconscious Umi awake but only for her to lay her eyes on Eli pushed against Honoka's back, her hands over her eyes and Nozomi pressed up against the blonde; her mouth on her neck & her hand sliding under Eli's top.

"Shameless" she whispered and then passed out again onto Kotori's lap.

"Umi-chan!".

"Some- somebody save her!".

"Ah Kayo-chin don't look!".

"Ooh Umi is such a voyeur!".

"Nozomi!".

"What's a voyeur?".

 


End file.
